Undying Faith
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: It's been months after the death of her boyfriend and two weeks after the arrest of Callaghan. However, there's one thing that Gavina can't help but wonder. If Callaghan survived the fire, was it possible that Tadashi Hamada survived as well? If so... Where is he? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BIG HERO 6! Takes place after the film.
1. The Flashback

_"We're really proud of you, 'Setsi'!"_

_"Mom! Not in front of everyone!" I said, in the middle of a death grip hug from my Scottish mother._

_It was the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Showcase, and I was hoping to receive an acceptance letter from one of the professors. I spent all summer, and a bit of my senior year in high school, working on my invention, and after weeks of testing, it was ready to be shown. Thankfully, this year's showcase was set outdoors, which helped in my favor._

_My father, Katsuro Mizushima, of Mizu Technology, and my mother, Moire, an aviary expert, offered help when they could. But I really wanted to get into this college to prove that all of their help wasn't for nothing._

_"We are very proud of you, Gavina."_

_"Thanks, dad."_

_"Next up, Adam Akiyama. Gavina Mizushima, please prepare for your presentation," a voice over a loudspeaker said._

_"Well, I guess I better get backstage."_

_"Good luck, dear!" my mother said, in her thick Scottish accent._

_"Thanks, mom."_

_"Remember, I'll be backstage helping with the video."_

_"Thanks, dad. Bye!" I said, walking to the backstage prep area._

_Passing through a curtain, I set down the cage onto the makeup table._

_"You okay in there, Pumpkin?" I asked, moving the curtain a bit._

_She just stared at me with her giant orange eyes._

_"I'll take that as a yes," I murmured to myself, and moved the curtain back into place._

_I looked into the mirror. My long, straight auburn hair was pulled back into a bun with two chopsticks helping to hold it in place. A snowflake clip pinned my side swept bangs back. My eyes were dusted with light purple eye shadow and shimmery gold eyeliner outlined them. I had bright red lipstick on my lips with cherry lip-gloss made them stand out a little more. My outfit was black dress slacks and a dark green button up shirt that complemented my figure. I wore black flats, despite the fact that I was already considered short by a lot of people._

_I reached into my pocket, grabbed my tube of mascara, and went to reapply it. My hand was shaking yet I tried to steady my breathing._

_"Nerves got you down?"_

_I yelped and the mascara went to the table._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."_

_I looked to my left at the person who startled me, and tried not to stare._

_He was tall, slender, slightly muscular, had fair skin, black hair, and large brown eyes. He was Asian American and he wore a black baseball cap with red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it. He had a blue gray blazer with a white crew neck t-shirt, brown jeans, and mint green high-tops. He looked like he was twenty—just a year older than me._

_"Oh, no, that's okay. Just, a bit nervous about my presentation," I said, grabbing the mascara and trying to reapply my top lashes._

_"A lot nervous more like it," he said, walking over to me._

_"It's just-" I started, putting the mascara back in my pocket, and putting on my falconry glove. "I really want to go to school here. If… if I don't get in…. I…"_

_I couldn't think about what would happen if I didn't make it to this school. My parents were prominent figures in their respective fields; I had to look good for not only my sake, but for theirs._

_"Hey," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look into his warm, brown eyes. "Are you passionate about your project?"_

_"Yes, I spent months on it."_

_"Do you believe in it?"_

_"Well…"_

_"Do you believe in it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you'll be okay. I don't know what it is, but as long as you're confident about it, you'll be fine."_

_I smiled and said, "Thank you."_

_He smiled in return and held out his hand._

_"Tadashi Hamada."_

_I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm-"_

_"Next up, Gavina Mizushima. Alica Akiyama, please prepare for your presentation."_

_I sighed and said, "Well, that's my cue."_

_As I grabbed Pumpkin's cage, the butterflies returned to my stomach._

_"If you want, I'll be watching in the crowd," Tadashi said._

_I turned to him, said with a smile, "I'd like that," and turned to walk up the stairs._

_When I got the top, one of the technicians fitted me with a wireless microphone to the side of my face._

_I took a few deep breaths before I walked out onstage. There were only three professors and a small group of people that I could make out from the bright lights._

_I set Pumpkin's cage on the table next to the covered dress mannequin. I looked for my dad and found him across the way at the projection kit. He smiled and nodded his head, encouraging me._

_I took a few more deep breaths, swallowed my saliva, and started to speak._

_"Good evening, everyone. My name is Gavina Mizushima, and I've been working on something that could help not only military efforts, but transportation, and tourism as well. Please, enjoy."_

_Okay, so far so good. I double checked my glove, and nodded to my father. He dimmed the stage lights and I slowly lifted the cover to the cage, revealing Pumpkin's identity. The crowd gasped and watched as I lifted my flying fox bat out of her cage and she hung upside down from my glove._

_"This here is Pumpkin. She is a flying fox, native to tropic areas. They eat nectar and fruit."_

_I lifted one of her wings and continued the lesson._

_"A flying foxes' wingspan can reach up to 4 feet, 11 inches, and the largest recorded weight is 3.5 pounds."_

_I could see a few crowd members leaving, partially freaked out by the bat. I instantly started panicking. I hadn't thought about this!_

_I combed the remaining crowd for my mother, and instead found Tadashi. He looked on with worried eyes, but he soon made eye contact and motioned me to breath._

_I can do this. I took a deep breath, and started putting Pumpkin back into her cage._

_"But, I'm sure none of you came to learn more about bats," I said, feeding Pumpkin a bit of fruit. "So why did I bring her here today? Well, she served as the inspiration for my invention."_

_I covered her cage, moved the mannequin, and uncovered it. More looks of shock appeared as they saw what lay under the sheet._

_"This is the Flying Fox Glider Suit," I said, gesturing to the black and orange body suit with a black helmet._

_"This suit has an 8 foot wingspan, and the helmet is equipped with night vision and glare reducing visors," I said, pulling on the arm revealing the wings and gestured to the helmet._

_"The wings are not just for flying. The boots and wings have retractable hooks, which allow for climbing on any surface. But don't take my word for it; this video will show this suit's many uses."_

_As the lights dimmed once more and the video played, I quickly grabbed the suit and put it on. After, I put on the helmet, I moved to the rigging that was installed by the side. Using the dark, I climbed up using the hooks on the suit. As soon as I got settled, the hooks at my feet tightly gripped onto the rigging. I slowly leaned back until I was hanging upside down._

_Finally, the video was over, and the lights came back up, but now the thought going through everyone's head was where I was._

_"Up here!" I said, spreading my wings._

_Everyone looked up in shock to see me hanging upside like a vampire._

_"As you can see, there is nothing you and the suit cannot climb. Now, if someone could so kindly bring out the wind generator."_

_I managed to glide down on the attached jetpack as other college students brought out a very large skydiving simulator._

_"The jetpack on the back is both solar and lunar charged from panels sewn into the suit. Now, I will show you how the suit functions in flight," I said, stepping into the roofless simulator._

_I kneeled, waiting for the fans to start up. The visor came down over my eyes and the fans started up. I slowly rose up and then started flying around the showcase, catching pretty much everyone's attention._

_I finally landed back at the stage._

_"The powers of flight are still being unlocked, but this invention is a step in the right direction. Ladies and gentlemen: the Flying Fox Glider Suit!"_

_After the flight, I drew in much more people than I started out with. About a hundred people applauded as I took a bow. I saw my father nodding proudly at the back and my mother ecstatically cheering. But seeing Tadashi clap with a smile and a look of awe on his face made me feel on fire._

_I quickly grabbed Pumpkin's cage, ran off stage, and peeled off the suit._

_"That was great, Gavina!" said Tadashi, making his way over to me._

_"Thank you!" I said, shrugging off the last of the suit, and gently stuffing it in a duffel bag._

_"Indeed, it was more than great," said another man, walking over to us with an assistant._

_"I take it you are Mr. Krei," I said, lifting the bag onto my shoulder._

_"You are right. This glider suit would fit in nicely at Krei Tech, don't you think?"_

_"Are you making me an offer to sell my invention to you?"_

_"I know that your father turned down my offer to buy his company, but perhaps you think differently than him."_

_"… Thank you, Mr. Krei, but my suit is not for sale."_

_"Hmph, I thought you were smarter than your father," Krei said, before walking away._

_I took a deep breath, relieved that the confrontation was over. Krei was always insulting my father, especially since he turned down his offer, which always got onto my nerves._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just hate that guy. Anyway, thanks for encouraging me," I said with a smile._

_"No problem," Tadashi said, smiling back._

_"Well…. Bye," I said, turning to walk away._

_"Wait, Gavina! Uh, I was just wondering—well, the college is showing some Miyazaki films next week. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to them with me?"_

_"… I'd like that," I replied, smiling._

* * *

><p>That was my first date with Tadashi. It lead into a year long relationship. We both worked together in the same lab, and we inspired each other when it came to inventions.<p>

I was there the day that everything changed. I stood alongside Hiro as Tadashi ran into the burning building to save Professor Callaghan. We both watch as the building exploded, claiming both of their lives.

We both lost someone important to us. Hiro lost a brother. I lost the only man I ever loved.

After the funeral, Hiro and I went into depression. Whenever I was around him though, I tried to look strong for him. But when I was alone… Well, to this day, I'm surprised that I didn't start cutting. I was that miserable. Now, everyone told me to move on with my life. Some people told me that he was just a guy and that there were plenty more out there. I ended up slapping those people in the face.

They just didn't understand. Tadashi and I were as close as two people could be. Losing him was the worse thing that had ever happened to me.

It turned out that Professor Callaghan survived by stealing Hiro's microbots, but he didn't save Tadashi, despite the fact that he gave his life to save him. To be honest, a dark part of me did want to kill Callaghan, but I knew that wasn't what Tadashi wanted.

I didn't suit up to fight Callaghan like everyone else. I ended up staying behind and running a database for the team: making sure they were able to hear each other, etc. In the end, Callaghan was apprehended and is still awaiting his trial.

However, these recent events had me thinking.

If Callaghan survived the fire, is it possible that Tadashi survived as well?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all of my lovely followers and reviewers!<strong>

**I know that I haven't been very faithful with my updates, but let me explain.**

**I'm almost done with my first semester of college, I've been inducted into a sorority, my family is getting ready for the holidays, and I've been trying to make time for friends and family outside of my college life.**

**I'm working on new updates right now, but I don't know when they'll be posted yet.**

**So, stay tuned. And just know that I'm not giving up on you... or these stories. All of them will be completed, just give me time.**

**So, anyway...**

**I SAW BIG HERO 6 TWICE AND I CRIED AT BOTH TIMES! OH TADASHI, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?**


	2. The Lie

"Hiro, are you in here?"

I looked around Hiro's dorm room until my eyes came to what I was looking for: a small red suitcase like object.

"Good, you're not," I said to myself, closing the door behind me.

I didn't want Hiro to know about my secret project. I was going to find out if Tadashi was alive, or if he was truly gone. The last thing I wanted was for Hiro to get involved, get his hopes up, and then end badly.

I walked over to the red suitcase by his shelf.

"Baymax, come on, I need you."

But he didn't inflate. Then I remembered what needed to be done in order for him to activate.

I brushed my auburn hair behind my ear and said, "Okay, you asked for it."

I searched among Hiro's desk until I found what I was looking for. I quickly ripped off a piece of duct tape, placed it on my arm, and pulled.

"Owww! God-mmmmmph! Ow!"

A whooshing of air meant that Baymax was fully inflated and ready to help. I turned to see the walking robotic marshmallow behind me.

"Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said, 'Ow.' I will now scan you for injuries."

"Great, but Baymax-"

"Scan complete."

"Would you please listen?"

"You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an antibacterial spray."

"Great," I moaned as he sprayed my arm.

"As I scanned you, I didn't sense your anti-depressant medicine in your system. Did you take it today?"

Just because it was a few months didn't mean that I was completely over Tadashi's death.

"Not yet, but I will after this. Listen, Baymax, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to give me Tadashi's medical records."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. There are many medical privacy acts that restrict the access to-"

"Baymax, come on, I just need his medical information on this chip. It's important!" I pleaded.

"Gavina, Tadashi programmed me to not reveal-"

"But if he's dead, doesn't that mean that I can look at them?"

"According to the federal Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996, I'm afraid the answer is no."

"Baymax!... Look, I really need the medical information because I'm working on something."

"And what would that be?"

I looked around before I whispered, "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Even Hiro?" Baymax whispered back.

"Yes, especially Hiro."

"….. Very well."

"Well, you know that Callaghan survived the fire? Well, I think Tadashi survived as well. I need his medical information so I can scan the city to find him."

"But if he did survive, then why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but I have to try to look for him. Please Baymax, I love him; I have to do this."

"I understand your project, but I still cannot give out Tadashi's medical information."

I cursed under my breath in Scottish Gaelic before I used my last plan.

"Okay, I didn't really want to admit this to anyone, but I don't have a choice."

I motioned for Baymax to get closer and he leaned in.

"Tadashi proposed to me the night before he was killed."

"But I see no ring."

"He couldn't afford one. He told me that when he proposed to me."

"Is this the truth?"

"Yes."

"Very well, since you are his widowed fiancé, you are a part of his family. Therefore, you have access to the records. Please insert the chip into my database," Baymax said, opening the slot on his chest.

Since the microbot battle, Hiro added two more fighting chips to Baymax. Thus leaving only one slot left. I inserted the chip into the empty slot and waited for Baymax to download the information.

"Download complete. I hope this will help find Tadashi," Baymax said as I took out the chip.

"I hope so, too. Now, remember, you can't say a word about this to anyone. Not Hiro, not Aunt Cass, no one. Understand?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I am satisfied with my care."

I watched as Baymax nodded and walked back to his suitcase. I clutched the chip that held Tadashi's information close to my heart as I walked out of Hiro's dorm room.

When I got out to the hallway, I leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry, Baymax," I whispered, silently confessing my lie to the open air.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...<strong>

**Review please! :)**

**I'll try to get this as close to completion by Christmas.**


	3. Update: Happy Holidays!

**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays to all! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or even Kwanzaa, may you be merry this time of year.**

**Now, some of you may have been wondering where the latest chapters to my stories have been. Well, this update will be posted on all of my stories so all of you can see it.**

**Now, I have been busy with college, sorority life (I'm a member of Alpha Xi Delta), final exams, and preparing for the Christmas season. Tonight, I have a sort of gift/announcement for all of you.**

**With the exception of "Whose Side is Right?", I will provide an update to every story by January 1st, 2015.**

**As for "Whose Side is Right?", I know a lot of you have been waiting for the latest chapter to this. Some of you may know that I have started a new Khan story called "Dark Waters". I have decided, after a lot of thought, that "Whose Side is Right?" will serve as a prequel to this story, and will have an update once "Dark Waters" is finished. You have my word on that.**

**Now, as for me, I will be spending Christmas Eve writing a Castiel x Reader for my Deviantart (same name as here), eating chicken lips with my family, and waiting for Santa's arrival. Yes, I am officially hooked on Supernatural and Castiel. XD**

**Again, Happy Holidays and I can't wait to hear more reviews from all of you. :)**

**-Star Trekker 13**


	4. The Cover

"De tha thu ag iarraidh?! Dit! Dit! Dit!" I cursed in Scottish Gaelic as the scanner failed to pick up Tadashi or anyone with similar medical records.

I knew that San Fransokyo was a very big city, but with my scanner's capacity to analyze and save twenty records per day, it would probably take me five years in order to find him. Not to mention, this was the fifth scanner I built before it was successful.

Within a month, I had scanned a hundred people, yet none of them provided any results.

With the exception of family, classes, and helping to save the world with the team, I pretty much sacrificed time with friends and personal time to work on this project. I made the excuse that I was behind on my homework, since that usually works. Plus, since the only class I had with Hiro and the team was a lab, it ended up working.

Right now, I was worrying about how to upgrade the memory so that it could remember more people. The only benefit about it at the moment was that it didn't scan the same person twice.

A chime rang on my computer, signaling that I had a video message. Just recently, the gang took up the task of sending me videos checking up on me and saying what was up with them. They assumed that I was still depressed that Callaghan only received one year of imprisonment at his trial.

That was true. I did feel that he deserved more time than a year, considering all the destruction he caused and for not saving Tadashi in the fire that he caused. But I guess my opinion didn't matter to the jury. Besides, I had bigger battles to fight, and this was not one of them.

I wanted to delete the video immediately, but this was the fourth one they've sent this week, so I opened it just to see what they had to say.

"Hi, Gavina!" said my five friends.

"We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Honey Lemon said.

"It's okay to be upset about the trial decision," Hiro said.

"We know how you're feeling," GoGo added.

"Gavina, if-"

I quickly shut off the video, before Fred could finish his statement, and deleted it off of my computer before turning back to work on the scanner. But all I couldn't see straight from my anger.

They didn't understand how I felt. No one ever did. Only Tadashi knew how I felt; well, him and my mom. Sadly, my mother and father were away on business trips. My father was spending a month in Japan to help set up a new chapter of his company. My mom was also spending the month with him in Japan, helping train some members of a new zoo on how to care for birds.

So, I pretty much had the whole house to myself for a month, which was both great and scary. It was great because I could work on my project in secret. It was scary because I didn't like the occasional odd sounds at night. Granted, I had a wonderful, black, female guard cat named Kiki, but I still got a bit scared.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on my computer with our team's logo flashing on the screen. Gee, I cannot catch a break today. I rolled back over to my computer and hit the enter key. Instantly, Fred's dad's face popped up.

It turns out that Fred's father, Mr. Lee, was a superhero when he was younger. That certainly explained where most of the money came from, as well as Fred's love of comic books. It turns out that Mr. Lee also had a side business as a comic book writer/artist. From all the publications and movie deals he made, he ended up earning a whole lot more money.

"Mr. Lee, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Ms. Mizushima, I've picked up reports of a mass fire at the San Fransokyo Stock Exchange and several apartment buildings nearby. Call the team and have them get on it."

"Will do, sir. Over and out," I replied, dismissing the video chat screen, putting on my headset, and sounded the Big Hero 6 alarm.

Yep, a break cannot be caught for me.

A few seconds later, everyone's voices sounded out from my computer as their icons came online.

"This is GoGo, I copy!"

"Wasabi here, do you read me?"

"Fred is in the house, bro!"

"Honey Lemon calling in!"

"Hiro here! Running back to dorm!"

"Baymax, reporting for duty."

"Okay guys, quickly suit up. Mr. Lee has informed me that there is a mass fire at the stock exchange and nearby buildings. Suit up, head over, and start getting people out. Fred, I'm disabling the fire ability on your suit and replacing it with water."

"Thanks, Gavina! And for the last time, you don't have to call him that, you know?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Just suit up and head over. I'll check the nearby cameras."

With that, everyone signed out and I started the hacking process.

It took a bit of practice, but I managed to efficiently learn how to hack into computer databases. With all due respect to the city, but it was a pretty stupid move to make the password for the city's cameras '1234'.

I managed to get into the nearby cameras and caught a front row seat of the action. Men and women in business suits were running out of the stock exchanges as many families were trying to leave their apartments by the fire escape.

"Okay, here's the game plan. Baymax, Hiro, Wasabi, and GoGo, you guys hit the apartments and get those families out. Honey Lemon and Fred, you work on the stock exchange, get everyone out, and try to extinguish that fire," I ordered.

Everyone positively replied and went out to save the city…. Again.

As much as I did love being part of the team, I just felt useless sitting here on the sidelines while everyone else went out to fight. I got that Hiro felt the need to protect me since I was Tadashi's girlfriend, but I still wanted to help out in other ways than this.

Suddenly, it hit me. There was another way I could scan more people. If I managed to convince Hiro to make me a suit and allow me to fight, I could add my scanner to my helmet. That would allow me to scan different people whenever we would go out, thus, giving me more ground to cover.

This was brilliant! I grabbed a piece of paper, and was about to sketch out an idea for a suit when I saw someone on the camera. I quickly stopped what I was doing and zoomed in on the man.

He was dressed like that snow soldier from Washington D.C., or at least that was something like his name. This man wore tinted goggles, had black hair, a mask covering the bottom portion of his face, and an updated, outfitted black ninja outfit. By updated and outfitted, I meant that it was still a traditional ninja outfit, but it had assassin gear all over it: guns, knives, belts, the works. He also wore black army boots.

I quickly took a screenshot of the picture before I got the team's attention.

"Guys, do you see that guy on the red brick building? He's on the roof, next to the AC unit."

"We're going to fly up to see him," Hiro replied over the radio.

It was as if the man could hear the conversation, because as soon as Hiro said that, he disappeared.

"Never mind, he's left."

"Who was he, Gavina?"

"….. I'm not sure….."

**I just wanted to get this out before 2015 comes in. Happy New Year!**


End file.
